Chaos (Imad 10 Villain)
Background Chaos is an extra-dimensional entity (commonly refereed to as a demon) and a physical personification of war and death in its own realm. Back when the main setting ("normal" world) did not "yet" exist, he was banished by his brethren from their home realm after almost causing its complete annihilation. He was flung into the deepest pits of "Oblivion," a pocket dimension of complete nothingness. The demon plotted his comeback over the eons that passed outside of his prison, his existence becoming merely legends to all but a few. The birth of a new universe (main setting) tore into Oblivion a rift small enough for Chaos - who had been preparing for this moment for an eternity - to slither through into the relatively recent world. The demon landed into this universe at a time where organic life-forms were rather primitive and weak compared to their 21st century progeny. However, Anodites were among the first races to exist, displaying formidable power just like their to-be descendants. As his power would exponentially grow with carnage, Chaos set on to extinguish the life throughout this entire world, initiating a slaughter of epic proportions that targeted first the easily beatable organic entities. The demon used his powers to not only kill his prey, but to force some of it to enter a berserk state of mind under which they would kill those nearby. Not only did he not have to get his hands dirty with killing every single being, but his "hate plague" was a deadly virus that spread like wildfire across the planets, leaving nothing but death and decay behind. The Anodites knew long ago of the massacre across other galaxies, but at first decided not to intervene, the conflict not involving them and believing no one could possibly overpower them. They would later regret this decision when the scouts they've sent to assess the situation but also lived to tell the tale described Chaos' power as "out of this world and beyond what us Anodites could imagine," retelling the tale of what happened to their comrades with morbid details. As if things were not bad enough, a death cult going by the name of "Dark Chimera" and comprised of Anodites with corrupted Mana saw the demon's coming as the fulfillment of a prophecy stating the entire world will die before being rebuilt piece by undead piece in the demon's image, with them as his servants. In addition to the intergalactic war (and soon to be Inter-universal if left unchecked), civil wars erupted over Anodine, opposing the Dark Chimera to everyone else. Knowledge of how the end came was lost over the following eons, but the war ended when the non-corrupted Anodites managed to drain Chaos from most of his power, turning him into a helpless but still undying weakling, and then seal him deep inside their planet's core. Still fearing all the death caused in their universe might revive the evil entity, the Anodites proceeded to fill their world again with life and help the remaining organics recover from the war, before secluding themselves in their planet once again. Unfortunately, remnants of the "Dark Chimera" had also survived, swearing to bring forth their "divine apocalypse" no matter the cost, no matter the time. Role in Imad 10 In Imad 10's main setting, "Dark Chimera" members had kidnapped a young girl and brought her to their planet's core, intending to use the pure-hearted kid as a live sacrifice to break the seal of the demon's prison. Despite the late intervention of Anodite guards, the ritual was a success, the girl a lifeless carcass and the demon free to spread ruin again, wasting no time to leave Anodine with his cult in search of planets easier to subdue, planning on facing the energy beings only after regaining his full strength. Earth was but one of the countless planets that fell before him as wormholes warped thousands of berserk-state aliens opened all across the planet, just like with many other planets. Ben Tennyson (who was brought into this world by Professor Paradox) and Imad Hars tried their best to fend off the invasion, but in vain, before being teleported by Paradox onto Anodine, leaving the dying Earth behind. Using his cryptic knowledge of events to come, Paradox sent Ben and Imad to Cerebrax VII, on a mission to rescue someone who turned out to be Pearl Leonis. Psychysapiens like her possessed the technological knowledge to build the team special devices that would shield their brains from any form of mind control, like the "Berserk state" Chaos induced (also, Paradox was setting the Psychysapien & Imad to know each other for future adventures). It was then decided the team (which included a rescued Azmuth) would built the Psychytrix, which would give Ultimate Masquerade enough fire-power to defeat the godlike demon, hopefully for good. However, Chaos had the "Dark Chimera" members on Anodine act as spies / undercover agents who'd relay to him the heroes' moves. Thanks to them, he managed to make it much harder for them to assemble the Psychitrix's components (though failed to fully prevent them), and warped in personally to take out Ben Tennyson (as Way Big) using a single blow. The demon was hiding the entire time in a hard-to-find fragment in the space-time continuum, one which Professor Paradox located after a lot of effort. Backed up by Anodine's army, Imad stormed the fortress and countered each of the demon's blows with his new powers, which lead to Chaos going all out by absorbing the life-force of every single being he had possessed, leaving them as lifeless husks. Despite all that however, Imad eventually tossed him into a black hole, presumably killing him. In the chapter Seven's Sentence, it's revealed that the person who rescued the Sociopath Seven (Helen Kaslin) was actually an Anodite who the "Dark Chimera" once attempted to sacrifice to free their master, though they were thwarted by the other Anodites. Helas, a minuscule shard of the demon had escaped and embed into her very soul, slowly corrupting her into eventually becoming an omnicidal maniac. That tiny shred of darkness inside of her was the last surviving remnant of Chaos, with all the memories and knowledge of the whole. Upon Helen's death, tt possessed Imad and tried to make him commit new atrocities, but was eventually purged through by Pearl and the magical spell of an Anodite. Powers and Abilities As his name suggests, Chaos can manipulate the mental state of beings that come within a certain range of him into becoming mindless killing machines, which he then warps at whatever planet he wishes to die at their hand. The extra-dimensional demon is also able to drain whatever lifeform that comes in his contact dry of its vital energy, turning it into a dead carcass. The more death and destruction exists, the more powerful the demon gets, which amplifies his powers' reach and potency. Chaos also demonstrated the ability to brainwash into more obedient, but still violent drones those he deem unbelievably strong pawns, like he did with Ben Tennyson who decimated his forces as Way Big. Finally, when at full force or somewhere nearby, Chaos can fire beams strong enough to knock Way Big out in a single blow.Category:Villains Category:Godlike Aliens Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demonic Aliens Category:Aliens